Poppy O'Hair
Poppy O'Hair is the daughter of Rapunzel, although her older (secretly younger) twin sister Holly is destined to inherit the role. Even when they discovered that Poppy was actually the older twin, they decided to keep it a secret, there leaving Poppy happily living without a destiny. She sides with the Rebels and her first doll was released in Late May, 2014. Her signature doll comes in a two-pack with Holly O'Hair. Logs Shes comes with a diary. Appearance Poppy's doll is identical to her twin sister's in appearance, the only difference being the hair style and color of makeup. The doll is of the average female doll height. She has a light complexion with large, aqua eyes, painted strawberry brown eyebrows, and deep purple lips. She has pink and purple eyeshadow. Her strawberry hair is cut in a bob with the slightly longer right side dyed purple. Clothing The top quarter of her dress is black with a large pink strip running down the center. The lower 3 quarter are a light pink to purple to pink gradient with the pattern of white braided hair and metallic silver scissors motifs. The sleeves are transparent pink guaz with a diamond pattern on the sides. She also wears a braided black belt. She has black jeans with transparent pink mesh segments with a pink crisscross design running down the side of each leg. She also has pink boot with black laces and silver heels with a scissors motif on them. Accessories Poppy comes with a silver scissor ring, a chain bracelet and purple hair binder on her wrist, and a pink bandana tied in a bow around her head. Her right ear has a silver scissor earring, and the left ear has the same scissor earring with a chain linking to the piercing on her upper ear. She has a plastic removable silver scarf with a small rose and purple thread details. Her bag is black with a braided strap. Inside are a purple comb, a silver pair of scissors, and a pink hair iron that can all be removed. Stands and Combs She comes with a silver stand and key comb. Two-Pack Amazon Descriptions Start a new chapter with Ever After High, where the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytales decide whether or not to follow in their parents' fabled footsteps. These twin sisters have different fates and have chosen different destinies, but both daughters of Rapunzel know how to spellebrate in style. Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair are totally towers of fashion in these enchanting looks with long-lasting charm. Spellbinding accessories weave in iconic elements from their mother's legacy as well as their own stories. Naturally, both sisters have fableous hairstyles: Holly has braided her lusciously long, strawberry-blonde locks, and Poppy has a bandana headband in her short, asymmetrical, two-toned cut. The hexquisite details make for spelltacular display and storytelling fun. The two dolls come with two doll hairbrushes, two doll stands and two story bookmarks that tell their unique character stories. Collect all of the spellbinding students of Ever After High (sold separately). Category:Two Packs Category:Signature dolls